Snowball Fight, Hot Chocolate Love
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: Inuyasha gang goes to the mountain in Kagome's era...one shot....Inu and Kag Kagome invites Inuyasha and everyone to her family vaction......


I own none of the characters from Inuyasha.........

Snowball fight, hotchocolate love

One Shot

By: Kagome

AN: One shot basicly about my trip to the mountain.

*********************************************************************************** 

**Kagome invited Inuyasha and everyone else to the mountain with her family so they slept over till the morning they were heading to the mountain.**

Kagome had just finished packing the the food when she heard Inuyasha walk down the stairs.

"Wench! Don't forget the ramen!" Inuyasha yelled from half way down the stairs.

Kagome sighed.

"You can't cook ramen on a mountain is this time era Inuyasha!" Kagome shook her head lightly and started to load the car.

"Feh!" Inuyasha walked noisly back up the stairs. Kagome placed the food into the car and walked back into the house.

"Mom we're all set!" Kagome looked up the stairs.

"Ok we'll be down in a sec!" Kagome's mom yelled from Souta's room.

"Ok! We'll be in the car!" Kagome smiled to herself she had always loved going places with her family.

"You mean that metal youkai?" Inuyasha said from behind Kagome. Kagome screeched and jumped high into the air. Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's face

"It's not my fault you didn't pay attention!!!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome

Kagome growled softly. "Go in the car and 'SIT' down!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground

"What the hell was that for?!"

Kagome walked to the car. Inuyasha stood up and headed to the car Kagome opened the door and got in and motioned Inuyasha to sit down next to her. After Inuyasha got in the car Sango and Shippou got in. Miroku got in a different side of the car away from Sango and Kagome's mom. About 15 minutes into the ride Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango had fallen asleep and Shippou was sleeping in Sango's arm. Miroku was looking out the window at the never ending trees. Inuyasha looked at the sleeping Kagome.

~She looks cute asleep.........WAIT this is Kagome she hates you.........~

As soon as they arrived they had a hyper active kitsune hopping around in the snow in a human form. Sango lazily made a snowball and chucked it at Miroku who made a snow woman and was about to grope it. Inuyasha and Kagome were making snow people that looked like each other. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up from their work and saw eachothers snow people. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Kagome chucked a snowball at Inuyasha which started the war.

Miroku let out a war cry. (litterally)

"WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku cried out as Inuyasha and himself made a snow fort.

Kagome and Sango made a fort and hid behind it. It was men v.s. women. Kagome hit Miroku and Miroku was sent out of the war. Inuyasha go Sango and then Sango was sent out. It was a duel between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha threw the snow balls at eachother at the same time. Inuyasha dodged Kagome's snowball and Kagome was hit by Inuyasha's snowball. After that everyone headed into the lodge for some hot chocolate. Kagome and Inuyasha got their own table. Sango and Miroku got their own table. Shippou and Souta sat with Kagome's mom.

"I'm s-s-s-so c-c-cold!" Kagome said as she shivered

"Feh..........." Inuyasha stood up and wraped Kagome in his haori. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Arigato Inuyasha." Kagome said as she motioned for Inuyasha to sit next to her.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, Kagome leaned onto Inuyasha and closed her eyes. Inuyasha blushed slightly and turned to face the window.

"Inuyasha I love you................."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome thinking she was asleep he looked at her with a confused expression and was making sure she was awake. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Well..............I understand if you don't........." Kagome was cut off

"I.................love you...............Kagome." Inuyasha studdered nervously.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha then kissed him. Inuyasha returned the kiss. The 2 shared a passionate kiss.

AN: Ok that was my first one shot please reveiw on how it was arigato.

SAYONARA!!!!


End file.
